Ryan Hayes
|name=Ryan Christopher Hayes |sex=Male |species= , |dob=18th |mob=10 |yob=1999 |age=Teenager |facs= |birthplace=Bar Harbor, ME |height=5'5" |build=Athletic |hair=Honey Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Tanned |actor=Chase Ellison |music="Moon" by Sia }}Overview= Ryan is mostly a cheerful fellow that has been going through some surprising changes. He and his parents live in Beacon Hills, where he's currently attending university. He studies hard, he enjoys running, and lately he's been trying to unravel the mysteries of his heritage to figure out why he turns into a small puppy under the influence of the full moon. But, life is strange like that, right? Personality Ryan mostly tends to be a happy-go-lucky teen. He's generally well-liked, he's a nice guy, he's intelligent, athletic, and popular. If he isn't happy, he's calm, and while he can be often quiet, he isn't particularly shy. His mood tends to shift with the lunar cycle, leading to him being more serious and quiet around the new moon, and more playful and nervous around the full moon. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Ryan Hayes was born in San Diego, where he lived with both his mother and father until his father disappeared suddenly one night when Ryan was about two or three years old. Ryan's mother is Jewish, and his biological father is the descendant of a group of Native American shamans with the that communed with the animal spirits and the moon. Some time after the disappearance of Ryan's father, his mother remarried and, just before starting high school, Ryan and his family moved from San Diego to Beacon Hills to accommodate his step-dad's job. His first year was just fine, but sometime into his sophomore year, Ryan began to experience changes to his mood, and his body would assume the form of a little corgi puppy during the full moon. What's worse, as the months pass, it seems that he's changing more frequently, even outside of the full moon. In addition to his studies, his athletics, and time spent with friends, Ryan often performs experiments on himself, trying to find a reason to explain his change through studying more about biology and examining his own chemical makeup as best as he can with his limited resources. Through a glimpse into his own subconscious mind, with the help of Lance and a healthy dose of hallucinogens, Ryan has learned about parts of his past he had shut out. Ryan was a sick child, in and out of clinics and hospitals for the first few years of his life, and unable to have much contact with others or the world outside his room for long stretches of time. Before his father went missing, he showed him pictures of a forest in Montana, and promised they'd go together one day. Though his father went missing when Ryan was nearly four, he continued to see him in his waking life after that. It even seemed that with the disappearance of his father, Ryan's body began to heal and his immune system was bolstered. Ryan had believed they lived in Montana for a time, but in truth, he and his mother had visited there for a short time to attend funeral services for his father a year after he went missing. With his father presumed dead, Ryan retreated into his memories and disconnected from the world for several years. He lived in a special care facility in a house on the west coast where he would mostly stare at the ocean from his window and retreat to his memories. After a couple of years, Ryan awoke from his state and moved back in with his mother and stepfather. He poured all of his energy into running outside, soething he couldn't do as a child, and catching up on schoolwork, and after a while, his childhood had become muddled in his mind, cobbling bits and pieces of memories into a past that hid the pain and truth from Ryan's concious mind. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character